Rose's Birthday
by superwholockfan
Summary: It's Rose's birthday and the Doctor is determined to cheer her up after her mother was trapped in the parallel universe. Rose was never trapped there. Rated T because I'm cautious. Please review!


**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, Rose would still be with us and River would just be the Pond's daughter. **

**Author's Note: I still love Rose/Doctor and decided to write this! Please review!**

Rose Tyler was sleeping peacefully in the TARDIS, when the Doctor came bursting in. He had the enthusiasm of a child as usual and was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Today was Rose's birthday! He'd been planning something special for weeks and couldn't wait to show her!

"Rose! You've got to get up Rose! It's your birthday and I've got something special planned!"

Rose sat up groggily. "Doctor? What time is it?"

"Well technically, we're in the TARDIS so there is no-" He stopped short when he saw the glare she was throwing him. His smile fell just a bit. "I could let you sleep in if you-"

"Doctor, of course I'm getting up! I just need you to get out so I can get dressed!" The blonde said, jumping up and kissing him on the cheek playfully.

He smiled broadly and walked out of her room. He laughed and ran towards the control room. Today was the day! He was finally going to tell Rose he loved her! He tinkered a bit under the control panel, trying to be patient. Rose wasn't going to be happy if he rushed her.

However, it seemed like Rose was excited about today too. She normally took about half an Earth hour to get ready. Today she was ready in fifteen minutes. She ran into the console room grinning. It appeared she was just as excited as he was about today.

The Doctor jumped up and hugged her. He spun her around and when he sat her back down she was laughing and dizzy. He grabbed her arms to keep her from falling.

"Happy birthday, Rose Tyler!" He shouted excitedly.

She was still grinning and laughing. 'It's nice to see her like this again.' The Doctor thought. At the Battle of Canary Wharf, Rose's mother had been trapped in a parallel universe. Rose was never going to see her again. Rose herself had almost been sucked into the void. She barely managed to hold on. That had been a little while ago. Since then, Rose had been a little down. She'd lost her only family, after all. The Doctor had resolved to make this her best birthday ever.

The blonde pulled him close. He could feel her two hearts beating alongside his. That's right, TWO HEARTS. Since she had absorbed the Time Vortex, Rose had been slowly evolving into a Time Lord. The transformation completed after Canary Wharf. As far as the Doctor could tell, she was fully Time Lord.

Rose pulled away but kept ahold of his hand. "So, you said you had something good planned for today. What is it?" She asked.

He grinned at her."Now, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Enough chatter! We have to go! Allons-y!"

Rose laughed and began to help him fly the TARDIS. Since they had found out she was a Time Lady, he had been teaching her all about flying the TARDIS and Gallifrey. He loved sharing all of it and she was eager to learn.

Their journey was uneventful and passed quickly. Rose was halfway to the door before the Doctor could stop her. "Rose, you have to wear a blindfold." He said, wrapping one around her eyes.

Rose didn't protest. She was shaking from excitement. 'I hope she likes it.' The Doctor thought. He took her hands and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, I've got you."

"Doctor, I trust you." Those words meant a lot to him. Lots of people trusted him if the other option was death, but she chose to. He loved her more than anything.

He led her out the door and out onto a beautiful beach. The sun was shining and it was deserted. The most wondrous thing about this beach however, was the colors.

The water and sky were yellow. The sand was orange. The palm trees that dotted the beach were purple. The sun washed over everything with its brilliant blue light.

He took of the blindfold. Rose blinked in the bright sunlight then gasped. "Doctor..."

"Do you like it? I wanted you to see this..." He trailed off as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's fantastic! Thank you so much for bringing me here! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

The Doctor grinned at her. These days, she talked as fast as him. "Rose, want to go for a walk?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed and took his hand. They walked along the beach and talked. Their chatter was lighthearted.

"Rose, we have to go back now." The Doctor said. He needed to get her back to the TARDIS to give her the other present. The serious one.

"All right Doctor!" She replied cheerfully.

They walked back to the TARDIS comfortable silence. When they got back in, Rose broke it. "Doctor?" she said quietly.

"Hmm?" The Doctor replies, not really paying attention.

"I just want you to know that you didn't have to do that."

This startled the Doctor. "Did you not like it? We could always-"

"No I mean, you didn't have to. I loved it! But I would have been happy with just you. With you every day is special." Rose smiled shyly at him.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Come on, I have another present for you!"

The Doctor grabbed her hand and ran through the TARDIS. They ran until they got to the Doctor's room. Rose giggled as the Doctor pulled her inside and pushed her gently onto the bed.

"Close your eyes." He ordered. She obeyed, still giggling. He took a deep breath. The Doctor leaned in and kissed Rose.

He kissed her about six seconds before pulling back. Her face looked frozen. "I'm...I'm sorry." He mumbled, running out of the room.

He had tears running down his face as he got into the control room. What had he done? He'd read all the signs wrong. Rose didn't love him. She never would.

Rose walked into the room, a bemused smile on her face. Her face became concerned as she saw the Doctor. He was crying and hugging himself.

Rose ran to him and hugged him. "Doctor, what's wrong? Why did you run off?"

"I'm sorry." The Doctor whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

She looked confused. "For what?"

"Kissing you." He said quietly.

"Why would you be sorry? It was a pretty good kiss." Rose said, moving her arms to around his neck.

The Doctor was quite confused now. "But you didn't-"

"I didn't kiss you back because I was surprised." Rose said, pulling him even closer. Their noses were almost touching now. "Doctor, I love you."

"Rose Tyler, I love you." The Doctor stated before their lips met.

This kiss was different. It was passionate but gentle. Every bit of love and affection they had for each other was poured into it.

Rose pulled back and looked at him. "Best birthday ever." She murmured, before leaning in to kiss him again.

The Doctor had to agree.


End file.
